


辰旻

by shrimpsalt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpsalt/pseuds/shrimpsalt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	辰旻

「哥长得像猫。」

「你长得像狗。」

「不能说是狗狗吗？」

「好，你长得像狗狗。」

其实当时不该顺著黄铉辰的意，他就是像狗一样缺德的家伙。「狗狗」这种名词对他而言有种过于可爱，过于被驯化的感觉，埋没了犬类本身源于狼的野性。

但李旻浩像猫是真的。猫科动物嘛，毛茸茸，高兴了便嗲人，心情不好便看谁都不爽，一举一动慵懒得过分，半眯的眼眸透著微微黄色的流光。黄铉辰大多时候还是很喜欢猫的，但说实话有点害怕，那对琉璃般拥著浮光掠金的瞳仁。于是他更倾向于李旻浩双膝跪著，胸膛抵在床榻上，十指一阵一阵绞紧著哑白的床单。

看不见眼睛，这样比较好。

从背后来，手指可以顺著对方的脊骨一路滑过......本该是这样的，但那蝴蝶骨实在过分显眼，在光洁的背上嶙峋的骨头脉络，白炽灯光下，隐约有几分病态，让人几近上瘾地痴迷，偏离原本的路线。小猫不好好吃饭，说要减肥是为了这样吗？将自己孵化成美得不可方物的蝴蝶，又为何折了蝶翼，剩下脆弱透明的躯体，在床上痛苦地轻哼。

指腹的纹路来到尾椎处，好像燎起了一把火，将血液烧得沸腾，在薄薄的皮肤下透出淡粉色。酥痒惹来无形的尾巴一阵颤栗，柔软的腰肢更加下榻，背窝凹陷得好像能盛住液体，无论是牛乳或者红酒都将会色情到极致。蹶高的臀部像在有意靠近对方胯下硬物，似触非触，索取著。

黄铉辰的呼吸要被致命的性感所扼断，双指不可耐地探到一片泥泞的入口。其实早已扩张过，润滑甚至是倒得有点多，化成一片滴滴答答的汪洋。炽热湿润的软肉死死吸著修长的手指，好紧，若不是如此黏腻，黄铉辰几乎要以为李旻浩的后穴还是对外封锁的禁土。他急迫著想要在其中获得些什么，变著角度探索，最终找到了自己的目标，位置不明显，作用却很明显。

跪趴著的人一僵，头埋得更深，栗子色的发丝溅开在棉被上。不挣扎的小猫只能喘气，微微侧著脸，让黄铉辰能看见模糊的轮廓，蹙著的眉，咬著下唇的牙齿，那点每被碰到一次就闪烁得厉害的睫毛。

「黄铉辰......够了吗？」李旻浩的嗓音实在是好听，太温柔了，轻轻上挑的尾音像总在撒娇，以致常给人一种温顺驯良的错觉。

与声线不同，李旻浩大多时候是很恶劣的，以四次元人设及无害的皮囊勉强掩饰著恶劣的本性。归根究底还是像猫，喝奶喝得开心却冷不丁给你一爪的野猫。尽管如此，显然队里喜欢猫的不止黄铉辰一个，其余两个哥哥，一个喜欢在工作室一个喜欢在宿舍，以隔著门都能隐约听到声响的音量放肆。

为什么偏偏是他发现？黄铉辰不知道是抱著什么心态壮著胆子去跟李旻浩单独说话，换来一句如平时一样没什么灵魂的「那又如何」。的确，那又如何，去告发吗？遭殃的也不过是连带他的整个团队罢了。

「呀。」李旻浩懒洋洋地唤了一声。黄铉辰回头，撞进那双带著调笑，上扬的眼睛中，「你如果是想做的话，我无所谓。」很聪明的李旻浩，知道要把别人变成共犯。

所以就有了现在这个场面——趁休假期间一些回了家一些到外面玩，他们在摇晃得会吱呀作响的双层床上偷腥。由于李旻浩强烈要求，脏的是黄铉辰的床。

黄铉辰的指尖碾著那处会让李旻浩从喉头发出闷响的开关。在前戏中李旻浩总是忍著不出声，刻意不去满足男人的征服欲。或许这真的是年龄差异导致不同，相较方灿与徐彰彬的一笑而过，黄铉辰更像是要跟李旻浩死磕到底，处处针对那敏感的穴肉。

他的胜负欲比其他人来得要高，年轻气盛脾气也不好，与其说是床事，此刻已经演变成黄铉辰单方面的战争，他想要李旻浩投降，想要他摆不出那副高高在上的嘴脸。

李旻浩反射性地缩紧著括约肌，双手胡乱攥著软绵绵的被单，不快无处发泄，只能呜咽著开口，「妈的，黄铉辰你要进来就快点......」是在开玩笑吗？这么紧进去是想把他夹断吗？黄铉辰想，事实上也说了出口。

淫靡的水声和李旻浩哑忍著越发急促的呼吸声交融。眼前只看得到一片白花花，身后那人的手在自己体内进进出出，除了这些也无法知道其他资讯，所以说李旻浩不喜欢这种姿势，太过于没安全感，也太过于屈辱。

不过这样也好，若是正面来，看到黄铉辰的脸兴许会尴尬。

长得帅，黄铉辰当然长得帅了，虽然不是李旻浩喜欢的类型但是也要认证。是笑起来风清月明的少年，一身正气肩头挑得起草长莺飞，本不应跟情欲有任何瓜葛——可现在有了，一切显得那么诡异又让人无从所适。

还固执得有毛病。李旻浩不懂黄铉辰到底想要什么，他叫了又如何，不叫又如何，既然都是要做，干脆点不好吗？

分了神去思考，牙关竟咬不住，随著抽插的频率喘了好几声，轻轻的，甜腻的。意识到后有一丝羞愤蔓到心中，语气尝试恶狠狠起来，但没什么用。

「你到底行不行，你——」毫无预警地撞进去了，如想像中一样烫，一样硬。李旻浩全身发麻，无力的膝盖再也跪不住，颤颤巍巍地往下滑，细碎的呻吟断断续续地冒出。他浑身都在抖，连呼吸的起伏也带著颤抖。「很痛吗？」黄铉辰的声音在头顶上传来，稳稳地扶住了他的腰。李旻浩吃力地调整好自己的跪姿，往黄铉辰胯间又靠了靠，真正意义上的被填满了，便涌上了要逗逗小孩的想法——「不，不是......很舒服。」

他说很舒服，那个讨人厌的李旻浩以化得像水一样的声音说很舒服。温暖的穴道包裹著黄铉辰的下身，不自觉地缩著。他的脑袋炸成了绚烂的烟花，不说话，仅是一下一下往最深处送著，恶意地顶向那一点，看李旻浩使劲抓著救命稻草般的被子，又好像氢气球，不抓著就会飞到天上去，潮红的耳廓，亮眼的耳针，他还想看到更多。

李旻浩被翻了个身，双眼蒙著水汽看不大清楚只觉天旋地转，体内的那根东西也同样磨著转了一圈，又是一阵压不下去的闷哼。眨了眨眼后视线稍微清晰了点，是黄铉辰的脸。

果然，很帅。

然后是预想中的尴尬，视线触碰上，对方的眼睛清澈得就是一个标准的二十岁，瞳仁黑得似深海，将一切溺毙，刘海湿湿地粘在额上。粉丝该多喜欢啊，湿发的黄铉辰，往往出现时就是神图出产日。

李旻浩突然觉得浑身都不自在，生硬地偏过头，身下的快感却不减反增，要超过身体能承受的程度，好像马上就要散架，神经末梢也要炸开。本是想让黄铉辰慢点，可这么一来反而羞耻得说不了口。

偏偏是黄铉辰啊。

体内的撞击一下比一下深，有预谋且恶意地捣向李旻浩的敏感点，以致让其连叫声也变了调。他咬著手指，在关节处留下了浅红色的牙印，说实话这样除了令自己变得更性感之外，是真的没有任何作用。

「哥，旻浩哥.....」李旻浩不得不看向黄铉辰，逐渐放大的脸，烫人的气息。黄铉辰的汗是香的，李旻浩默默地想。再然后抵在嘴巴上的手背被拽开，嘴唇被堵上，软软的舌头钻进来。

是亲吻，按常理应该是用爱，用喜欢，用真情实感混合出来的行为，但如果是黄铉辰，二十岁的黄铉辰，便尽量理解成青春期中荷尔蒙过量分泌，影响著一言一行。也只能这样理解了吧，不然李旻浩实在是无法负担更多的含义。

小狗舔舐著小猫眼角的生理盐水，湿湿热热的触感有点异样。李旻浩的手抵在对方的胸膛上，比起推搡，更像是靠著，仅仅只是放在那里。恍惚间听到那人哑声道，「哥的眼睛，好漂亮。」

不能看见眼睛啊，会失控的。


End file.
